


Sexy Doctor Haruhara Haruko's Full Frontal Examination of the Fairer Sex

by anigalafterdark



Category: FLCL
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hospital Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anigalafterdark/pseuds/anigalafterdark
Summary: “Huh?” they all say. They could’ve sworn that they heard Haruko telling them to take off Mossan’s clothes—but there’s no time to think. They fling off their tops, skirts, bras, panties, and Haruko’s self-control in the air. “Wait a minute,” Kana realizes, “what’s the point of us removing our cloth—?!”“Very, very nice, all the right parts are sticking out! Ohlet me see it let me touch it let me have it! OH YOU GIRLS ARE SO NAUGHTY!~♥”[Takes place in Episode 3 ofAlternative.]





	Sexy Doctor Haruhara Haruko's Full Frontal Examination of the Fairer Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Long title, I know. But it's fitting, given Haruko's character.
> 
> On another point, I honestly felt conflicted on whether I would write this or not (more so than _Morning Maid Service_ , shockingly enough). On one hand, Kana is not someone you’d normally see in coming-of-age tales, and I strongly believe we need more characters like her, but on the other hand… this scene. (I am so, _so_ sorry, Kana and friends.)

“ _Rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero_ …”

Lying back in the school nurse’s office with her feet on the desk, a bored Haruko lollygags away by swirling her lollipop with her tongue, spewing out strange sounds without a care for professionalism. Playing doctor for today isn’t turning out as fun as she hopes it’d be, with her dilly-dallying in her medical pond while waiting to reel in Kana Koumoto, her latest fish and the key to stopping Medical Mechanica.

From the moment she pulled out that sweet-ass baby—a red hot, 1967 Mustang guitar—from the high schooler’s forehead, Haruko’s been hooked to Kana’s N.O. potential ever since. Most of the N.O. she’s _rero’d_ it out have been from guys, but she’s not above _reroing_ with a cute girl if she flies on her radar, especially if she’s packing more than the rest of the men’s disappointingly tiny wee-wees. _Ohhh_ , her lollipop is _reroing_ non-stop at the image of that little pink flower _reroing_ closer and closer to her, just for her to _rero_ it again...

—when the door suddenly bursts open.

“Hurry, get Mossan on the bed!” Kana exclaims, as she and her two friends, Hijiri and Pets, rush to drag their chubby companion to the first cot. “Doctor, we need your help!” they all plead desperately.

 _Lunchtime_ , the doctor smirks to herself. And it looks like her fishie has brought in more grubby.

 

* * *

 

“Ah! Of course.”

“Doctor, is it that bad?!” Kana cries worriedly.

The chair swivels around to reveal a woman clad in white heels, purple skirt, purplish blouse, white lab coat, shiny stethoscope, and pink glasses. Although her getup  _should_ say that she’s a qualified professional, the girls are thrown off by her skirt riding dangerously up to her thighs, her blouse falling scandalously low to her cleavage, and her hair being obviously pink to the point of slapping their senses back together. How the heck did their eyes fail to recognize her?

“Uh, what is Haruko doing here?” Hijiri asks.

“Sexy doctor really works for her,” Pets remarks.

“I need to take a closer look,” Haruko then orders. “Remove all’r clothing.”

The trio immediately does what they’re told. They can’t afford to dwell on “the doctor’s” intentions while their best friend is in a food coma.

“No. I meant _you_ girls.”

“ _Huh?_ ” they all say. They could’ve sworn that they heard Haruko telling them to take off Mossan’s clothes—but there’s no time to think. They fling off their tops, skirts, bras, panties, and Haruko’s self-control in the air. “Wait a minute,” Kana realizes, “what’s the point of us removing our cloth—?!”

“Very, very nice, all the right parts are sticking out! Oh _let me see it let me touch it let me have it! OH YOU GIRLS ARE SO NAUGHTY!~♥_ ”

Now too late to realize their stupidity, the girls frantically try to cover themselves from the spaztastic Haruko, who’s unleashed her _eromanga_ beast in their personal spaces left and right and all over, starting with Pets—“ _Oooo~_ Your waist is so teeny-tiny~”—then Hijiri—“And you, my dear, have a nice set of _KNOCKERS!_ ”—and finally, her fishie—“But I’m more into what’s going on _here_.”

“Wha—?” Kana asks, but Haruko pulls her down, pins her on the next cot, and makes out with her before she can finish her thought. She muffles loudly as Haruko suffocates her mouth, feeling her invasive tongue skate around in complete 360s, her horny dog of a medical garb humping against her body, and her Trojan knee ramming between her legs. All this causes a sharp pain within Kana’s head. Hijiri and Pets can only stare at the disturbingly lewd display in front of them.

“H-hey! What the hell are you doing?!” Hijiri yells angrily. “Get off her and help Mossan!”

“KANA-BUN IS TOO INNOCENT FOR THIS!” Pets screeches wildly.

“She’s overworked, that’s all!” Haruko shoots back, though whether she’s referring to Mossan or Kana is left in the air. “Now gimme some sugar!”

In a heartbeat—Hijiri and Pets are thrown onto Haruko’s lovebed, sandwiching poor Kana in the process. Like sardines strapped to an operating table, the patients wriggle and writhe while the doctor stuffs her face in Kana’s boobs, grabbing one boob from Hijiri and another one from Pets, all at the same time. “ _Dis weetle tiddy is too small, dis weetle tiddy is too big, but dees weetle tiddies are just about right!_ ” Haruko coos, jizzing all over her pillows.

“Ewwww,” Kana whines, grossed out by her spit-slickened chest—until she shrieks again. The pain that’s been skyrocketing in her head starts to boom within Pets and Hijiri, soaring further when Haruko dives down and stings her tongue into Kana’s nectar, pumping her fingers into the other two as well. The girls muster out weak protests, but their walls crack at the onslaught of tongue and fingers thrusting in and out and in and out and _in and out andinandout andinandoutandinandoutandinandout..._

“ ** _AND!!!_ ** ” The dams burst and all three girls cry loudly, seeing the light as they overflow onto Haruko’s mouth and fingers. Are they in heaven? Did they somehow escape the nightmare? The light fades out and it reveals to be nothing but the bright ceiling, following by a close-up of the slimy, four-eyed beast looming over them... and spitting out weird “ _furi furiiii_ ” noises. They groan, their migraines still throbbing, and the beast drops her grin in puzzlement. They then hear her murmur that it’s just a warmup—and see her pulling her skirt up, all commando underneath.

They can’t tell how she does it. Maybe she’s grinding her pussy with all three of theirs. Maybe she’s grinding her pussy with one at a time but in rapid, rapid movements. They don’t know. It’s all a blur. Their legs feel beyond twisted though. The cot rocks with all the tribbing while poor Mossan groans from across.

“Ohhh~ Luscious lips and fluids,” Haruko moans. “Although the love between a man and a woman is the animalistic urge we all have, the love between women is a power that needs to be awakened. We women are always told to keep our sexuality hidden from the world, to submit ourselves to the fleshy tentacles of pricks, cocks, and dongs ravaging our every hole imaginable. Sure, we might shiver in bliss, consumed by their splooge flooding our stomachs, but we’re oh so _TERRIFIED_ of them! But never fear, for your doctor is here, and I prescribe you this: indulge in girls’ love for as little as you can. Because one whiff of it will cause you to overflow into _VeNuSdYkEhArPiEsHeLlBeNtOnTeRrOrIzInGtHeWoRlD!_ _OHHHHH_ , why must we girls corrupt each other with this cancer, this filth! Those poor pretty flowers will never be deflowered so long as they tongue each other and not with the bees! But isn’t that what the forbidden fruit is all about? When Eve was about to pluck the peach from the cherry blossom tree, and she was given a ‘no-no’ with a wag of an E.T. fing-tee? Fondling your tee-tees, your ta-tas, your hoo-has! Fondling around! Fooling around! **_FURI YURI!_** Satisfy your curiosity! Ride on the shooting star connecting our bodies together, blazing across the galaxy, fending off the Milky Way meteors flung by phallic aliens! NOT ANYMORE! I WANNA THINK IN PINK AND DRINK IN PINK! I WANT ALL YOUR NO-NOS! YOUR NO-NOS, YOUR NO-NOS, YOUR N.O.S! GIVE! ME! THAT! N.O. N.O. N.O., BABY!”

One final grind and they all scream together, climaxing in wave after wave of juice-splashing, mind-boggling, pleasure/terror/whatever’s the weather. Kana, Hijiri, and Pets all collapse and gasp for dear life. They’ve dreamed that their first times would be with handsome men when they’ll bloom into adulthood, not with one insane madwoman at the same time.

“ _Still_ not enough?” Haruko muses aloud, albeit in disappointment. “Oh well. Time to pull out the big gun!” _Boooiiiiing_ goes the sound, and the girls look down, down between Haruko’s legs…

… and the murmurs of food from Mossan fall on deaf ears.

No longer in a friendly school episode, or even a hardcore lesbian orgy, they’ve now found themselves flung into a twisted _hentai_.

**Author's Note:**

> No, there will not be a 2nd chapter for this. This is as far as I’m willing to go. **I am not a futa fan**. Strap-ons ftw.
> 
> The only reason I’ve included futa: _“Women are from Mars, men are from Venus, I dunno know about you BUT I GOT A GIANT PENIS!”_ \- Haruko, Alternative EP 2. Initially, I thought she was rambling as usual, but considering that her vag at one point stored a boxing glove spring… _anything is possible_. ¯\\_(⍨)_/¯


End file.
